Illegal to all
by Beni-kun
Summary: Rei is an illegal thirdborn child. He tries to keep inside, and not be seen, but he's curious to know what it feels like to go outside. Will he risk it all, and get caught? Find out more inside! Please R and R! CH 8 UP! Reality Check...
1. I'm Illegal

Okay! I'm starting a new fic, so ya'll know what to do! Read and review, and I'll update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei…but I do own all those other ones I included in this fic, so don't sue. Read on!

Introduction:

In the future, parents are forced to have only two children by law. This is a story where two boys try to escape their destiny-death, for being a third child. Rei Kon, and Ryuji Kon, brothers hide from the population police, and are forbidden to ever go outside. What happens when they disobey orders, and explore the outside world for the first time?

Chapter 1: I'm Illegal…

"Rei, what are you doing?" Ryuji asked innocently, peeking from behind Rei's shoulder. Rei smiled. The 6 year old boy couldn't help but to be curious. It ran in the family, it seemed.

"I'm reading a book Zak gave me." Rei answered. Zak was their oldest brother, the first born. A frown appeared on Ryuji's face as he squinted at the book.

"I thought Zak didn't like reading."

"He brought the book for me. Like he'd read it." Rei laughed slightly, knowing that even touching a book made Zak sick to his stomach.

"I bet Sysuke would." Ryuji chirped. Sysuke was the second born…(the lucky one) Rei thought almost bitterly. He and Ryuji had to hide all day while they went to school, and actually got to head outside and play sports.

"Yeah…" Rei replied with a slight sigh. He put the book down, and headed over to the boarded window. Rei had discovered a slight crack through the wood, and could just be able to see the outside.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to be out there? You know, be…normal?" Rei sighed again, then saw that his brothers were coming back from school. He literally jumped up from his seat. He couldn't wait until his brothers told him about their day at school. He loved hearing how the teacher scolded them, or what they had learned.

"Come on!" Rei quickly headed downstairs, and Ryuji followed closely behind. They all seemed like miniature versions of themselves, except for Rei, who had his mother's golden colored eyes. The rest had their father's eyes, which were a grey color. But they all had the jet black hair, and Neko-jin like features.

"How was school?" Rei asked. He was only a year younger than Sysuke, who was 13. Zak, was 15, and loved the independence his mother and father were giving him at that age.

"Boring." Zak mumbled, then sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"My day was all about learning. My French teacher taught us the colors."

"Awesome!" Rei almost screamed, but caught himself.

"What colors? I thought all the colors were the same!" Ryuji seemed confused.

"Every language has it's own way to say colors, and everything else." Sysuke explained, then opened his notes.

"To say the color Green, is Vert. That's in masculine form. Feminine form is Verte. Blue, is Bleu. Feminine form is Bleue. Then, White is Blanc. Feminine form is blanche. Yellow is jaun…I think." Sysuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly, looking over his notes. "Maybe I didn't write it down right."

"So, what's the whole thing with the Masculine and Feminine stuff?" Rei asked.

"It's well…I forget." Sysuke smiled sheepishly. "But I do know that Orange and Brown don't change. Orange, and Marron." Before Sysuke could say anything else, Zak interrupted them.

"Man, why the hell are you still talking about school? Don't you get that when we get out of school, that it's time for you to _forget_ about school?" Zak emphasized the word 'forget' with a slight mocking tone. Sysuke only rolled his eyes, but shut his notebook.

"Is mom still going to work until 11:00?" Sysuke asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah…She's gonna try and work overtime." Rei answered with sadness. She never had time to spend with him, or rather, with all of them. And their father worked hard labor to help feed them all. But it wasn't that they had had four children on purpose, but being a Neko-jin had it's disadvantages. Birth was a bit complicated. If you had one, then surely, the body system had to make about three more children, all at least one or two years apart. Now Ryuji _had_ been an accident, but their mother was proud of what she had had him…she loved him the most because he was the baby of the family. Rei remembered when he used to be the baby of the family. Everyone paid more attention to him, it felt like everyone loved him more…but once Ryuji came along, he just became like Zak, and Sysuke. They were still all loved a lot, but to all of them, it felt like Ryuji was the spoiled one.

"So, what did you cook us, Rei?" Zak asked, looking in the refrigerator.

"Well, there's some egg rolls, and-"

"Thanks, I found them. But you could've made something else besides this." Zak interrupted, taking it out of the refrigerator. Sysuke just shook his head, and nudged Rei.

"He thinks he's so special now that he's able to go out to places…don't listen to him."

"Right…" Rei trialed off, knowing that today, would be a long, usual day.

LPLPLP

Rei awaited his mother. It was 11:54, and she still wasn't home. Usually, she'd be home at about 11:20. He was getting worried. (What if she got caught? What if she was in jail-what if they found out about me and Ryuji?) Rei panicked, but then calmed down slightly. (No, don't think about that…that couldn't happen. They would've already taken us away…) Biting his bottom lip, he sat on the couch nervously, waiting to see the car's headlights pull up into the driveway. (Just a few minutes more…then I'll go to bed…) Rei thought, closing his eyes for just a moment. He suddenly felt a soft tap on his shoulder, and his mother's sweet, caring voice in his sensitive ears.

"Honey, what are you doing on the couch?" She asked, and Rei looked at the clock. It was now 12:47 midnight. He realized that he had fallen to sleep.

"I was waiting for you, mom." Rei replied sheepishly.

"Oh, you don't have to, Rei…you know I always try to get a few more hours in on Saturdays." She replied, then kissed him on the forehead slightly. "Now you go to your bed. It's already late enough." She helped him up, then Rei hugged her tightly. His mom seemed surprised for a moment, then hugged him back.

"There, now go to your room, and keep your brother company." She parted the hug, then looked into his eyes slightly.

"Um, your food is on the table, but it's cold now, you'll have to-"

"I know, I know. Now you go on to bed. You need your rest." She shooed him away, then headed into the \kitchen while Rei looked at her from the top of the steps.

"You're the one who needs it, mom." He murmured, then headed to the room he shared with Ryuji. Ryuji was sound asleep, with his thumb in his mouth. Rei smiled at this, then lay down under the covers. (Tomorrow…tomorrow, I'll go outside, smell the fresh air…out into the open…and no one can stop me…) Rei thought, clutching his necklace in his hand.

"No one will…not even the population police…"

LPLPLP

O.o Wonder what'll happen next! Right, so what did you guys think? Please review, and we'll see if I update soon or not. Later!


	2. Should I?

Okay, since I got some reviews, I just had to write some…even if it is short, but go ahead, and read! Thanks for your reviews! **chi no hana, lalalalala, MoonWarrior12, xxanimeluverxx, and Lady Nikki**.(so far) I hope that you stick around for more! Please read and review-or else! J/k: P

Disclaimer: I don't own…

Note: Oh yea, I almost forgot! This IS going to be yaoi (ReiXKai), and my inspiration is a book I read some time ago…if I missed any ?s, then please tell me! Read on:)

Chapter 2: Should I?

Rei was sitting by the window again, waiting for his parent's, and his brothers to come back from Church. Ryuji had gone to sleep again, seeing that there wasn't anything else to do. He suddenly had an idea. He quietly rushed downstairs, then stood by the door, his hand on the knob. He turned the knob, but then let go as if it had burned his hand. He sat on the ground, thinking. (What the heck am I thinking? I can't go outside…but the curiosity is killing me! Ever since I was 5…I wanted to know…but I've always been so chicken about it…I'll never get to go outside…) Rei trailed off in thought, then headed back upstairs. Halfway up, he turned around, and headed back downstairs, and toward the back door. He had never thought of the back door. It was always locked with four locks. (Which Rei could easily open) He slowly unlocked the locks, beads of sweat running down his face. (Am I doing the right thing?) He thought nervously as he unlocked the fourth lock. (Oh, God…) He tried to swallow a knot in his throat, but it only seemed to grow bigger. His hand rested on the door knob for about ten minutes before he finally decided to turn it. He opened it slightly. He could feel the fresh air come into the house. It felt almost relaxing. He opened it a little more, taking in the cold air from outside. It was something he'd never done before…it was like smelling freshly cut flowers…he'd done that, but this was even better. He finally managed to open it just enough so he could get out. He crawled onto the neat, green grass. He felt so…relaxed.

"So…this is how it feels…" Rei murmbled in a barely audible tone. He lay there, on the back yard, so relaxed that he lost track of the time, just laying there, looking up at the morning sky. The sun was more visible now, the clouds covered it now and then, just like in the movies he had seen. (All this time…I could've done this every Sunday they went to church…surely, everyone else is at church, too…so is there any risk?) Rei thought to himself. He suddenly looked at his watch, and realized that is parent's would get there in a few minutes.

"12:24…" Rei got up slowly, and headed to the door, which was still slightly opened, and crawled inside, shutting it carefully. He locked it quickly, then headed upstairs to the room he shared with Ryuji. He found Ryuji still sleeping peacefully. Rei sighed with relief…He was glad that Ryuji didn't know about him sneaking out, or he would've copied him-he was sure Ryuji would get caught. He sat on the bed, and opened the book Zak had given him, and began to read.

LPLPLP

When Rei's parent's and brothers arrived, they opened the door to their room, and looked inside. Ryuji awakened at the noise of footsteps.

"Mom!" Ryuji hugged her, then their father came over, and sat on the bed. Rei smiled at the scene of Ryuji and his mother.

"Rei, honey, why don't you go downstairs with your brothers, and eat." Rei's mother instructed him. Rei's father just smiled, then focused on Ryuji while Rei headed downstairs. He smelled pizza, something that their parent's would rarely buy, but at least it filled them up. Rei took a slice, and frowned. He began to take off the hamburger meat. His parent's knew that he didn't like it, but when they ordered, they'd usually get hamburger meat, and pepperoni meat. It was unusual that they'd buy one without it. They'd get suspicious because they knew that everyone in the family liked hamburger meat.

"Isn't American food great?" Zak suddenly said, taking another slice of pizza into his hand.

"Um..I guess so." Rei replied, then Sysuke plopped down on the seat next to Rei's.

"I think it is. I wonder who invented it."

"The Italians, you dork. Don't you learn anything at school? Oh, wait. You learn _everything_, but you can't remember the small things?" Zak taunted. Sysuke just ignored him. Rei knew that Zak was just jealous of Sysuke because he was smarter, and more determined to go to school than he was. Rei sighed, then went upstairs again. He saw that his parent's were coming down with Ryuji following closely behind them.

"Rei, aren't you going to eat?" Rei's father asked, but Rei smiled, holding up the slice of pizza in his hand.

"I've got one. I just have to go read some more of my book, it's actually pretty good." Rei replied, then headed back into the room. Once inside, he shut the door, and decided to go to the window again. He looked out, then thought about when he had been outside earlier. (It doesn't hurt anyone if I go outside...and besides, no one will ever see me) Rei thought with a small smile on his face. Now he had a plan. Go out when no one else was home, but have a time limit as well. (Why didn't I think of this before?) Rei thought, shaking his head. He headed over to his bed reaching over to pick up the book when something else caught is eye. It was another book. He picked it up slowly, then read the cover.

"I guess I'm Part of the Problem." Rei looked at the back cover, and read what other people thought of the book. "An excellent book for young adults…This will keep you gripped-from start to finish." Rei turned it over, then opened it to the first page.

"Chapter one…"

LPLPLP

Well, what'd ya think? I know, short, but I'll try to make up for it…damn job…I have no time…get in at 4:00 get out at 11:00 at night-but luckily, I didn't work today! Yay! Anyhoo, please review, and I'll try to keep up with the fic-later, peace:D


	3. Hazardous

Well, I've finally updated! Phew! I haven't had the time with freakin' work and all…so, here is the third chapter! Sorry for the late update, I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this! Thanks to all who've reviewed! **xxanimexluverxx****, Lady-Nikki, Vampirycent, lalalalalala, PandaPjays, and Beloved a.k.a the Fool. ** Thanks for tha reviews, and I hope you bare with me on the late updates! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, or any other characters I might include here…you should know that by now.

Note: _Italics_ parts are from book, _I guess I'm part of the problem_…not a real one, though if you're wondering…just making the book up. The title is actually a song title from a The Senate Arcade song.

Chapter 3: Hazardous

"Rei, Rei, wake up." He suddenly heard a faint whisper coming from his brother, Ryuji. Rei opened his eyes slowly, groaning.

"What? What is it?" Rei asked sleepily, yawning slightly.

"It's Monday, remember?"

"Remember what?" Rei asked in slight confusion.

"Don't you remember that today is-" Ryuji was cut off as Rei got up suddenly, looking out the small crack from the window.

"Crap…" Rei whispered under his breath. He saw two population police stationed right outside the house next door to their own.

"Mom said for us to keep quiet." Ryuji whispered, quietly sitting next to Rei on the floor. Rei nodded. He knew that. He'd seen the population police dozens of times before, checking the houses. But they wouldn't check the houses if no one was at home. It was a good thing, too. His parents were hardly never home when the population police checked houses every 8 months. Rei's eyes widened as he saw the police approach the door. He didn't look out anymore. He stayed close to the wall. Ryuji was confused.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" Rei quieted him down, hugging him close. Now Ryuji understood. The population police were knocking on the door. The thing Rei noticed in the police's hands were keys. Keys to the whole neighborhood. He knew this would happen one day. His parent's warned him about it. Now was his time to act. Rei carried Ryuji to the secret room. No one had access to it. Nobody even _knew_ about it. It was a secret pass way. There was the wall, but beyond the wall, was that room. Rei and Ryuji had to hide in it until the coast was clear. Rei carefully shut the small opening, fit for only both of them. His heart quickened as he heard footsteps inside. (God, they're downstairs…) Rei bit his lip nervously, hugging Ryuji close to him. Ryuji held Rei's hand tightly as they heard footsteps on the stairs. He wondered if they would check the boarded room. Yes, they would. Would they notice that someone had been sleeping on the bed? Yes, of course they would. But the room was strictly for punishment. The room Zak, and Sysuke were suppose to be in when they didn't listen, or when they were grounded. Rei hoped that they didn't find anything suspicious. Of course, Rei had never worn shoes, just socks. But he was sure that they went back in his brother's drawers. They weren't allowed to wear shoes because they had different shoe sizes. Zak wore a size 11, and Sysuke wore a size 8. Rei, who was only one year from Sysuke, wore a size 9. He wondered how it would feel to wear shoes all day. But he felt that wearing nothing was better. They suddenly heard footsteps inside the room they had just been in. Rei's stomach tightened, and so did this grip on Ryuji's hand. But Ryuji didn't complain. It seemed as if they were both doing the same thing. He heard voices muffled voices.

"Ain't this room for the punishment?" One of them seemed to say. Rei, and Ryuji, being a neko-jin, had very sensitive hearing. That was one advantage they had, as Rei thought proudly at times.

"Yeah, they're required in houses now-a days." The other replied. They seemed to be knocking things around. Rei heard as something crashed to the floor. He flinched slightly, hoping that it was nothing of good value-nothing of his own.

"Oops. Did it break?"

"Nah, just fragmented some. Well, let's get out of this place and go check other damn houses." One of them said, then they seemed to be going downstairs again. Rei sighed in relief. They awaited about 10 more minutes before they headed out again. Ryuji picked up the small figurine from the ground. Surely enough, it wasn't broken, but it had fragments here and there. Rei took it from Ryuji, then placed it back where it belonged. He then picked up the small fragments, and threw them in the trash.

"Why did they come inside?" Ryuji asked, laying back down on the bed.

"Because this time, they had keys to the whole neighborhood." Rei replied, sitting back down on the bed with him. He picked up the book he had began yesterday, studying it some more. The book was weird. (But it's a good book) Rei thought, opening to where he had left off.

"Page 143" Rei murmured slightly, then yawned.

_No one understood him, but one boy did. He was there for him, something he had never had before…a friend. Ben knew that friends didn't hug each other…but with him, he knew he could. That it was all right. _

"_Hey Ben." Matt headed over to him, then sat beside him on the bench. _

"_Hey…" Ben replied, staring out into the distance. _

"_What's wrong?" Matt asked, pushing away some of Ben's bangs._

"_Nothing, it's just that…" Ben trailed off, then looked directly into Matt's eyes. _

"_That what?"_

"_Why are you my friend?" Ben suddenly asked. Mat looked confused._

"_Why? Because I care about you…if no one else does, then who will?" Matt laughed slightly. "Come here." Matt now sat straddled on the bench, pulling Ben to sit in-between his legs. He hugged him, caressing his arm slightly. _

"_Tell you what…turn around, and I'll give you something you'll never forget." Matt smirked behind Ben._

"_Like what?"_

"_You'll find out." Matt replied, then Ben turned around to face him. As soon as he did this, he suddenly felt something unusual. He felt lips on his own. _

Rei stopped reading, a frown on his face. (I thought only a boy and a girl could kiss…) He trialed off in thought. He had never really thought about it before, but now, he knew it would be stuck in his thoughts all day long. He put the book mark in it's place, then looked at the book cover again.

"_I guess I'm part of the problem_ …Hmm…" Rei shrugged, putting the book down once more. Rei got up, yawning again. He stretched, then looked out the window crack. It looked like a good day to be outside in the shade…beside that tree…the tree he always wondered if he could climb, to explore…He had a small smirk on his face. Ryuji, he noticed, had fallen to sleep again. This was the perfect opportunity. Everyone else would be at work, or school, so there was no worry, was there? He quickly got out of the room, heading out through the back door. He literally jumped into the soft, green grass, almost whooping for joy. But of course, he could make no noise at all. He headed over to the tree, sitting underneath it. It felt…fresh. He sat there for a while, and from time to time, looking at his watch. He cast a glance up at the tree, looking at it's wonders. A bird, chirping in a nest. And from what it seemed like, there were baby birds in it. He smiled slowly, then got up, wanting to get a closer look. He climbed up, knowing that it was probably not safe, but his curiosity got the best of him (Again). The tree seemed bigger than it already was, but Rei didn't care. He got close enough to see the mother bird feed her babies some worms. Rei smiled slightly, then pulled himself up onto a branch, and stayed there for at least 20 minutes before he decided to climb down carefully. He went inside, and locked the door. He entered the room, and saw a still asleep Ryuji on the bed. He yawned once more, then picked up the book again. He wondered who had given him the book…it was truly a weird book. He shrugged, then began to read it again, turning to the page where he had left off…

LPLPLP

Okay, so how was that? Now, I know that some of you might not want me to make it yaoi, but let's do a vote…majority wins. Is that fair? Okay, then. Now you'll have one more reason to review! Check ya later, peace:D


	4. Proof

I know, I know...it has to be some kind of miracle for me to actually be updating...well, if you guys even remember this fic-here goes another chapter! Enjoy!

Ah, and yes...thanks to the people who reviewed a long time ago.

_Vampirycent  
xdarkestXkissx  
WildChipmunkofYonder  
Ashley  
Lola  
Lady-Nikki  
garrulous-seeker  
Satan's Kitten_

I think that´s all...so thanks for reading! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters...or anything else that seems to be from anything else.

Chapter 4: _Proof..._

Rei was huddled in a corner of the room, thinking to himself when a voice startled him.

"Rei, honey? What are you doing up here?" His mom asked, placing her gentle hand on his forehead. His temperature was normal. She wondered what could be wrong.

"I belong up here, don't I? Rei responded bitterly. It was his mother's day off today...he was usually downstairs with the rest, playing card games and what not.

"Oh, sweetheart." His mother sighed, sitting next to him.

"Why does he do this?" Rei mumbled.

"Who?" His mother asked. (_That's right_...) Rei thought, (..._She missed the incident_...)

"Zak." Rei's voice almost quivered.

"Oh honey..." His mother sighed again. "What did he do?" Rei thought back to a few hours earlier, remembering as if it had happened seconds ago.

_"Why do you act so weird, Zak?" Ryuji asked._

_"Shut up." Zak replied, slightly annoyed._

_"Why do you always have to be so mean?" The question came out of Rei's mouth before he even realized it._

_"You stay out of this." Zak pointed at him._

_"Just because he's younger than you doesn't mean that he's stupid." Rei told him._

_"I know that." Zak snapped._

_"Guys..." Sysuke began, but Zak's glare stopped him from saying anything else._

_"You want to know something?" Zak stood, confronting Rei. Rei backed up slightly._

_"What?" Rei's voice was barely heard as his throat clogged up for an instant. He had to force the word out of his mouth._

_"You're not even supppose to be here." Zak smirked. "Because I have a document that states I was born..." He trailed off, looking at Rei, who had looked away from his stare, and was now staring at his own feet._

_"And guess what?" Zak continued, "You two don't even exist. You're nothing-nobody. You can't tell me what to do, or how to treat someone if you're not even here." He smirked, watching as shame filled Rei's and Ryuji's faces. Ryuji had began to cry, while Rei balled his fists with anger. He was tetermined to punch that smirk right off Zak's face..._

He had decided against it, though, and instead headed up to the room. He shut himself there the whole day...he didn't exsist.

After hearing about the incident, Rei's mother shook her head.

"Don't listen to him, honey." She hugged him close. "Look." She turned his face toward her own. "If it wasn't for you, we would never have anything good to eat." She smiled. A smile cracked onto Rei's saddend face without him realizing it.

"Yeah...you're right..." Rei embraced her tightly.

"The others don't know how to cook...and...this for you, comes naturally." She whispered into his ear. Rei sighed, then looked into her eyes.

"Thanks, mom." He let his hand slip onto her own. She only smiled.

"Come on, now. Let's go downstairs and play some games together." She stood, then offered him her hand. Rei hesitated for a moment.

"Um, okay." He got up, then followed his mother downstairs. Zak, luckily, wasn't there. It was only Sysuke and Ryuji.

"Rei, I beat Sysuke!" Ryuji exclaimed. Sysuke shook his head.

"I let you win."

"No you didn't." Ryuji stuck out his tongue.

"All right, that's it. I'm not going to let you win this time. Roll again." Sysuke smirked. Rei only smiled, then sat down on the couch to watch TV. The TV was set to a soccer match. Rei had almost forgotten about it. He knew China had been out of it for a while now, but what else was there to do? Today, he would root for Ukraine instead of Germany.

"Don't you think we need a change around?" Rei asked his mother suddenly. He was slouched back on the couch, looking like his dad when he came back home after a long day's work.

"A change in what?" His mother looked confused.

"_FIFA_." Rei answered.

"Oh." She walked over to him. "What kind of change? It'll always be the same. Every four years...and China always gets eleminated." She responded.

"That's what I mean." Rei sat up, now that he had gotten his mother's attention. "It's always the typical teams that win...England, Italy, Germany, France, Brazil..." Rei trailed off.

"Oh, yes...it's always like that." His mother agreed.

"I'm going for Germany." Ryuji sat next to Rei.

"Germany is going to loose." Sysuke told them, standing behind the couch.

"How do you know?" Ryuji turned to look at him.

"'Cause you're rooting for them." He laughed.

"Oh yea? At least the team I'm going for has actually won." Ryuji stuck his tongue out at him.

"If Ukraine wins, they'll advance to play France." Rei informed them while watching the game. They were still 0 to 0.

"They've got 10 minutes 'till the first period is over and none of them still haven't made a goal?" Zak said suddenly. Rei noticed the time. He was right. He could see the players from both ends trying to make a goal before the first period ended.

"Come on, Ukraine!" Rei yelled, despite being at the house and not in the stadium. Of course...he'd never been in one. He remembered how the grass felt beneath his feet...then imagined that it would be hard for the players to keep up with the ball as the grass was slippery. He wanted to go outside again...but when?

XDXDXD

"Whoo!" Rei hugged Sysuke. "Ukraine wins 1 to 0!"

"They got lucky." Zak smirked. "If it wasn't for that lucky shot before the time ran out, they would have lost for sure."

"At least they won. The first time they actually made it in to compete was back in 2006. They got creamed by Italy before they could advance again. It was 3 to 0." Sysuke informed them.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Rei looked surprised. "But...they've made it this far." He smiled.

"If I was there, they would've won." Ryuji crossed his arms across his chest.

"You have to learn how to loose...and besides, there's always the next four years." Rei told him. (_Four years...how long do I have to wait until I can be known...to actually exist? I just can't stand it anymore...) _

"Tomorrow, Italy VS France...boy, we're going to need a miracle if either one of them advances." Sysuke shook his head. _(Miracle...) _Rei thought. _(That's what I need...)_

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Sorry for the late update...I haven't had Internet access for a while since I decided to write another chapter. If you even remember about this fic, please review and tell me what you thought!


	5. Visitors

I know, I know...short chapter, but I am still planning stuff. Thanks to all the people who've reviewed so far...

_hoshicat_

_Black-Dranzer-1119_

_Lady-Nikki_

_dong-chun-mei_

_Lola_

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the idea to the story...so yea...I've got nothin'.

Chapter 5: _Visitors..._

_(So France is going to face Ukraine...) _Rei thought after having witnessed the match in which France had won. What he really wanted to do was go outside. In the morning, he had more trouble with Zak, who refused to take the food Rei had prepared for him before he had gone off to school. _(I could care less...he can eat the food I make, or not take it at all...it's his problem) _ Rei thought, more angered with himself than at Zak for some reason. _(If only...if only I had been born first...) _

"Hey, Rei?" Ryuji sat on the couch next to him.

"Hmm?" Rei looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm going to sleep a while." Ryuji yawned as he stood from the couch. Rei's heart beat with excitement._ (I can go outside...) _

"Sure." Rei told him, "Go ahead." Ryuji only nodded, then headed up stairs. Rei waited a while until he was sure Ryuji had fallen asleep. From the sound of it, he was probably sound asleep. The house was quiet. _(Like it should be...) _Rei thought as he slipped on Zak's hand me down shirt. As he slipped outside the door, he scraped himself with the edge of the door. Wincing, he held in his scream. Once in the grass, he observed his cut. The blood was running down slowly, but he'd be okay. He got up, making sure that there was no one in sight. Rei quickly climbed the tree, hoping not to fall. He noticed the leaves falling from the tree. _(Could it be that I'm causing the leaves to fall down?) _He thought, alarmed._ (No...) _He thought, slapping himself mentally. He remembered Sysuke telling him that whenever the leaves began to fall, that it would soon be fall. He didn't want it to. How was he going to hide in the tree if all of the leaves would be gone? _(But...shouldn't the leaves be a different color if they're going to fall?) _Rei thought for a moment.

"Could you go any faster? I'm starving!" The voice startled him. It was coming from outside. His eyes widened. Someone was home early. He looked at the neighbor's house next door. No one. He suddenly remembered that there were going to be new neighbors moving in next door. The house was actually suppose to be an adoption home. Rei heard that adoption homes were illegal now. _ (Not unless it kept homeless kids from being shot...) _Rei thought as he looked toward the other house.

"I would if you would help me." Another voice said, annoyed. Rei spotted a blonde haired boy, about a year younger than he was. He saw another boy, with what seemed blue hair. Rei frowned. They were carrying a rather large box marked 'food'.

"You're not going to get anywhere with that attitude, Max." The blue haired boy said, trying to lift the box up a bit higher.

"Tyson, you're the one who's not moving anywhere." Max replied with shaking hands. The box was obviously heavy. Rei smiled lightly. _(Hey, they don't know that I'm illegal...and...) _Rei thought to his delight. _(...to make it even, it could be that they're really illegal as well) _Rei jumped down from the tree, and made his way to the other side of the fence. The boys carrying the box stopped arguing to look at him. They looked at his feet. Rei smiled sheepishly. He had never talked to anyone except his brothers. He realized that they were still looking at his bare feet.

"H-hey there." Rei stammered, cursing at himself mentally. Why was he feeling nervous.

"Hello." Max seemed to brighten up a little, despite still holding the box.

"Hey, buddy, could you help us out?" Tyson signaled his head to the box. Rei hesitated for a moment.

"Uh, okay." He headed over to where they were, then helped carry the box to the porch.

"Thanks, man. We owe you one." Tyson wiped the sweat from his forehead. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

"Rei." He responded with a bit of nervousness. He looked at his watch. It was nearly time for Zak and Sysuke to get home.

"My name is Tyson, and his is Max." Tyson extended his hand. Rei looked at it with slight puzzlement.

"You're suppose to shake it." Tyson looked at him with a frown.

"Oh, sorry." Rei took it firmly, then took Max's hand shortly afterwards.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes, anyway?" Tyson asked. Rei looked at his feet.

"Um, well...I don't really like wearing shoes." He responded.

"You're weird." Tyson yawned.

"Don't listen to him." Max smiled, then opened the door with a key.

"Are you the only ones that are going to live here?" Rei asked them.

"No, our care takers are in that truck way over there." Tyson pointed. Rei lifted his eyebrows slightly. _(They made quite a distance carrying that box) _He thought as Max signaled to the door.

"Want to come in?" He asked him.

"N-no, thanks." Rei began to walk back. "I have to go home." He ran toward the gate, and disappeared inside.

"What's with him?" Max asked Tyson, who had already began to push the box into the entrance of the house.

"I don't know, but I am starving." He continued to push the box.

Inside the house, Rei shook his head. What had he done? Now people knew he existed. He stopped in thought for a moment. _(Someone knows I exist...) _He thought suddenly. Rei watched Ryuji, who was still asleep.

"I _do_ exist..."

XDXDXDXD

So what'd you think? I know things are moving a bit slow-ish, and it might seem boring to some of you people, but if I moved onto the next step, then the fic would be over in a chapter or two. Don't worry, I'll try to make things more exciting. Thanks if you review! XD


	6. Warning

Here's another chapter...surprisingly, I'm continuing this thing. Thanks to the people who have kept supporting me-and to those who reviewed the last chapter. XD

_whisper Severus  
Lady-Nikki  
Strawb3rry  
Black-Dranzer-1119  
PhoenixTears25_

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything, so yea...don't sue.

Chapter 6: Warning...

Rei stayed inside his room, or to better put it, cellar. All he could do was try to look out the window to watch the new neighbors next door play outside. There were more of them, but Rei couldn't show himself to any of the rest. He had gone too far yesterday. It was a sudden movement across the side of their property that caught his eye. He realized it was Tyson and Max, going to their front door. Rei's eyes widened with fear. What were they doing? Rei realized that they were going to ask for him. They couldn't. His parents were home already...they would know. He quickly got out of the room, and rushed downstairs. Too late. Sysuke had already opened the door.

"Hello, there." Sysuke smiled, letting his fangs show slightly.

"Hello, um-"

"Sysuke." He answered, extending his hand. Tyson took it, but spotted Rei on the stairs. Rei quickly signaled for him to be quiet. Tyson was looking at him with a confused look on his face. Max spotted him before Rei could go upstairs.

"Hey, Rei!" Max waved. Rei froze, he thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment. Sysuke looked toward Rei with a shocked look on his face.

"Rei? What are you-" Sysuke got cut off as Rei rushed over to him, and covered his mouth.

"Shhh! Please don't tell mom about this." Rei pleaded, although Tyson and Max were still standing there.

"What are you guys talking about?" Max asked.

"He-um, he's grounded. He wasn't suppose to go outside." Sysuke lied.

"Oh, well we're sorry. We'll come back later." Tyson pulled Max along with him while Sysuke closed the door.

"You went outside?" Sysuke asked. Rei swallowed back the knot in his throat before opening his mouth to speak.

"I-I was only trying to help them. They were carrying this big box, and-"

"Rei, people know you're here!" Sysuke cut him off, "If they see Zak, then realize that it's three of us in here, not to mention Ryuji, we're all done for!" Sysuke shook his head.

"I know, I know. I was stupid, but please don't tell mom about this, please." Rei pleaded, tears already threatening to come out.

"Okay, okay. Just don't go outside again." Sysuke took hold of his shoulders to calm him down.

"Thank you, Sysuke. I owe you one." Rei hugged him. Sysuke only smiled.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Sysuke parted the hug, then sighed. "Well, it's time to eat. Mother's been in there for quite a while now, talking to dad." Sysuke headed toward the kitchen.

"Sysuke." Rei called him.

"Hmm?" Sysuke turned toward him.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" Rei asked, still unsure if Sysuke was telling the truth.

"Of course not. I'm not Zak." Sysuke replied before heading inside the kitchen door. Rei smiled to himself for a moment, then headed inside the kitchen.

XDXDXDXD

Rei POV

That was a close call...what if that had been Zak that opened the door? What if it had been mom, or dad? I would've been in so much trouble...THEN I would've been grounded. I have to tell Tyson and Max the truth. Then I'll know if I can trust them or not. Only them. I've been asking myself these questions since yesterday night. I could hardly sleep. Today is Friday, I should be able to tell them. Mom and dad are at work, Zak and Sysuke at school...and Ryuji is still asleep. Right now would be a good time...but I don't know if they're up yet.

Despite not knowing where they slept or anything, I took a guess while I was outside. They seemed to be about the oldest out of all of them, unless I missed some, but It'll be a risk I'm willing to take. I climb up the two story house, and know that I'll be bound to find them in one of the rooms up on the second floor. I look inside one of the windows, but see nothing. I climb over to the second one, then hear snoring. I see Max's face. I realize that there are bunk beds. Tyson must be the one who's snoring, and on the top one.

"Pssst. Max." I whisper. Should I poke him? No, he'll probably scream. "Max. Max!" I raise my voice a bit more. He stirs, opening his eyes groggily. "Max, it's me." I smile at the look on his face.

"Huh?" He's suddenly wide awake. "Rei? Aren't you grounded?" Max asked.

"I've got to explain something to you." I whisper, "Wake Tyson up." Max sighs.

"It might take me until noon to do that."

"Is he a heavy sleeper?" I ask.

"Yes. I know what'll work, though."

"What?" I ask. My hands are getting tired of hanging onto this. What if someone sees me up here?

"Shhh." He goes up the stairs to Tyson's bed. "Tyson! We're out of food!"

"Wha?"! Tyson sits up in a hurry. "Who ate it and didn't tell me?" Tyson looks around, wide awake. Max is laughing.

"Never fails." Tyson glares at Max.

"Why'd you do that? I knew there was food."

"I have something important to tell you." I interrupt. He looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"You ARE weird. What are you doing climbing up the house?"

"I have to tell you something." I climb inside.

"Aren't you grounded?" Tyson asks me.

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about." I tell him.

"What is it?" Max asks.

"Well, the real reason I'm not suppose to go outside is because, um, because-"

"Because?"

"I'm a third child." I tell them. They look confused for a moment.

"Oh..." Max sits back down on the bed. "So...you're illegal?"

"Yeah...you're not suppose to know I exsist." I tell them.

"Wow. And I thought we were in for it. You can't even go outside, can you?" Tyson asks, slipping off the top bunk bed.

"You guys aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" I ask.

"Of course not. Your secret is safe with us-err, I mean, you're safe with us 'cause you're the secret." Tyson laughs sheepishly.

"Thanks guys." I sigh with relief. "Well, I have to go." I tell them.

"Bye, Rei. We'll see you-" Max stops in midsentence. "How will we see you?" He asks.

"I'll figure out a way." I tell them, "Just don't go to my house asking for me again." I tell them.

"Gotcha, Rei." Tyson smiles while I climb back out.

"See you guys later." I tell them before quickly climbing down the house, then running into my own. I'm safe now. I hope no one else saw me...and I really hope that they'll keep their mouths shut...for my sake.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Well, here's another chapter. Hopefully, now things are getting a bit more interesting. Please leave me a review! I have loads of hits, but hardly any reviews! XD


	7. Seemingly Possible

Oh snap! XD I've got more reviews:D Thanks to all who reviewed last time…I really, really appreciate all of your feedback. It helps me improve and keep going. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Beyblade…so…yea.

Chapter 7: Seemingly possible…

Rei POV

I've forgotten all about that book…and just because Zak got it for me, I'm not going to read any more of it. I'm still mad at him, and I know that he's mad at me. I don't know, but I've gotten this weird feeling…like something's bound to happen. It still seems far away, though…

"Rei?" Ryuji calls me softly.

"Hmm?" I turn to him in my bed.

"Have you ever wondered why we're here?" He asks, placing a small frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" I sit up.

"We shouldn't even be here…like Zak said." Ryuji seems so…serious…so focused. Maybe he's growing mature. At that age? No…it has to be Zak bothering him.

"Don't listen to him. He's the one who shouldn't be here. It's people like him that make us stay here…locked up for the rest of our lives." I've never really thought about it that way…I'd imagine myself old, and still living here…but then again, who would take care of feeding us?

"Did you watch the news?" Ryuji whispered, sitting up as well.

"No, what about it?" I wonder why he's now whispering.

"They said the population police will kill anyone who' s illegal. They won't allow any chances." He informs me.

"They've always said that, haven't they?" I question myself. All of these years being locked up is getting me confused.

"I never watch the news, Rei. So I wouldn't know." He mumbles sleepily.

"Well, yea. they've always said that." I look at the tired look on his face. "Let's go to sleep, okay?" I turn off the small lamp.

"Night, Rei." He mumbles.

"Night." I tell him, then sigh, looking up at the ceiling. It's all dusty…and old. I wonder what's keeping this house together. Or is it just because I sleep in the ugly 'room'? Either way…I hate it…

XDXDXDXD

The morning starts off as usual…I say goodbye to mom and dad…and help with the food for Sysuke and Zak. I haven't seen much of outside lately…and that's because I don't want to get involved anymore. I head back to the room, sighing heavily. Ryuji is still asleep, cuddled up beside the overly large stuffed animal that Sysuke had won at the fair. He told me that it was all fun and games. I'd like to go there. I smile to myself, laying back down on the bed.

As I'm dozing off to sleep, I hear a sudden noise at the window. I get up, not knowing what to expect. Maybe it's someone trying to break in? I get up slowly, peaking through the crack on the boards. I see navy hair and blonde hair down below, throwing what seems rocks to the other windows. What if they break one? What are they trying to do? I go downstairs, still confused. I open the back door slowly, and see that Tyson? I think that's his name, is just about to throw another rock to the living room window.

"What are you two doing? I hiss, almost angry.

"Chill out. We were trying to get your attention." Tyson smiles.

"My attention? For what?" I ask, a bit calm now that I know they weren't trying anything cruel.

"To hang out." Max says suddenly, coming from the other side of the house.

"Hang out?" I question, but then remember seeing it in one of the movies.

"Yea. So, are you up for it?" Tyson has a small smile on his face. Should I? How far will they go? I just hope…no, I can't. I've already gotten myself in enough trouble. Soon, they'll find out if I keep talking to them.

"Don't worry, Rei." Max chirps happily. "You won't get caught. We're just going to play in our backyard. Have you played soccer before?" He asks me.

"Uum…no, I've seen it on the TV, though." I answer sheepishly.

"That's all right, Rei. We'll teach ya." Tyson swings his arm around my shoulders, then slowly leads me to their backyard. 

"So what do you…do in there? It must be so boring." Max questions.

"I just…I'm just in there. Yes, it is boring." I answer.

"So, dude-what about your shoes?" Tyson asks, pointing to my feet.

"Shoes?"

"Yea, they go on your feet."

"I-I knew that." I feel a blush coming to my face.

"Sooo…where are they?" Tyson asks once more.

"I don't…" I trail off, then sigh. "I don't have any."

"That's okay, Rei." Max smiles. "Just so we're even, we'll all take off our shoes." Max begins to take off his shoes.

"What?" Tyson looks at him. "Are you crazy? It hurts without shoes!"

"Not if you're careful." Max sticks his tongue out at him.

"Aww!" Tyson groans, but complies toward taking off his shoes.

"You guys don't have to do that." I mumble, but they don't hear me. I see Max sitting on the ball as he takes off his shoes.

"Can I see?" I signal to the ball. Max looks confused for a moment.

"Oh, yea. Sure." He gets off, then hands it to me. As I hold it in my hands, I think about how you play…what I've seen on the TV. Okay…I know you don't use your hands…only when it goes out of bounds…and…you have to kick it into the goal…wait, goal? Where is the goal? Almost as if reading my mind, I hear Max say,

"This is kind of like street soccer. Our goals are actually on opposite sides, in between those two tires. They were already there, so we decided to make use of them." Max smiles.

"So, you kick it in-between the tires? Then that counts as a goal?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Yea. That's it." Tyson answers for Max, who is wiggling his toes in the grass.

"But, we have an odd number." I point out.

"No worries." Max chirps/ "I'll be referee."

"Ref…eree?" I look at him, a bit confused.

"You know, like umpire?" He looks at me to make sure I got this.

"Oh, right." I smile sheepishly once more.

"Okay, so let's start this." Tyson takes the ball out of my hand, then hands it to Max. Max places the ball in front of Tyson and me.

"All right! Ready guys?" Max calls out. I nod, and so does Tyson. I keep my eye on the ball for a moment, then look for an opening spot. This can't be too hard…can it?

"Ready, set, go!" Max steps out of our way, then I kick at the ball. It goes right between Tyson's legs, so I run for it, kicking it even further, almost toward the tires. I hear someone huffing behind me. I turn to look quickly. I spot Tyson a little far away from me, then concentrate myself toward where the ball is. I kick it harder, and it hits the fence right in-between the two tires.

"Whoo! Good job, Rei!" I hear Max call out. Tyson stops right behind me, trying to catch his breath.

"Rei, man I thought you never played before?"! Tyson looks at me with slight astonishment.

"I haven't really." I smile lightly.

"I think Rei's got natural talent." Max is suddenly beside us.

"You think so?" I feel excited. Natural talent means that I could really be good at it.

"Yea. I mean, where else could you have learned how to run that fast and still kick the ball and not loose control of where it was?" Max goes over to pick up the ball.

"Hold up here, Rei. You can't be that fast. I wanna race you to the house." Tyson challenges.

"Um, okay." I look ahead of me.

"Ready, set, go!" Max shouts once more. I begin to run, I run with a speed I didn't know I had, and reach the house in no time. I look back, and Tyson isn't even half way there. He gave up, I suppose.

"Wow, Rei!" Max looks excited.

"Okay, you convinced me. You're fast." Tyson walks over to me with Max. I only smile, but then remember about Ryuji. My eyes widen.

"Listen up guys, I've gotta go." I begin to go.

"Why?" Max asks.

"I've just gotta go. It's late. I'll see you guys around later!" I wave off, then run to my house. I enter the door quickly, and shut it softly. I hear the bathroom flush upstairs. I give out a slight sigh. He just got up. He always goes to the bathroom before he goes downstairs. I go to the TV, and turn it on. I realize that I'm actually sweating. I get the bottom of my shirt and wipe off the sweat. I hear Ryuji coming down the stairs.

"Morning, Rei." He yawns, then sits next to me on the couch.

"You mean afternoon?" I smile lightly.

"It's noon already?" Ryuji blinks. I only nod, then turn my attention to the TV.

"…We know there are illegal children out there that haven't been seen. We need to get rid of them, for our sake."

"Yes, Mr. Tamiyaki but how would you feel if you were an illegal third-born child?"

"The thing is, I'm not one, so I feel nothing for them. The thing-" I turn off the TV so I won't have to hear anymore. That bastard. How could they all just make this law? How could they not feel anything for us? Is anything ever going to change?

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Well, here's a VERY late chapter. Sorry for the lateness on my updating. I hope ya'll haven't forgotten about this fic…yet. Please tell me what you thought and send me a review:)


	8. Reality Check

Okay, here's another chapter…which is rather early. lol For once. XD Okay, somethin' unexpected will happen in this chapter. Read on to find out!

Thanks to _Black-Dranzer-1119, Mikuni Amai, Angel Storm22, _and_ Your Sweet Suicide _for reviewing. :D I appreciate your reviews loads. :)

For the anonymous reviewer(s) that I can't reply to by this site…

_Mikuni Amai_: Yes, Rei was…but now…well, you'll find out. X3 Kai will come soon…an estimate is either the next chapter, or the one after.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Chapter 8: _Reality check_

Rei awoke at the sound of laughter outside. He looked around, noticing that Ryuji was out of his bed.

"Pass the ball!" He heard someone yell outside. His eyes widened. (_Ryuji?_) He headed downstairs quickly, then looked out the window. He nearly had a heart attack. (_What is he doing outside?_)! He opened the door quickly, noticing Max and Tyson with him.

"What-"

"Hey, Rei! You didn't tell us about your other brother." Max said, shuffling Ryuji's hair.

"Ryuji!" Rei looked panicked. "What are you doing out here?"!

"I knew you were out here the other day, Rei. I saw you playing, so I thought I could-"

"No, Ryuji! This is different! Don't you realize that it's very dangerous out here today?"!

"Dangerous?" Tyson looked confused.

"We have to get inside." Rei reached for Ryuji, but Ryuji had climbed up the tree. "Get down from there!" Rei looked panicked. He sensed something. Why couldn't Ryuji sense it?

"I'm not coming down, Rei. How is it that you can play outside and I don't?"

"Please listen, Ryuji, we have to get inside!" Rei shouted.

"Rei, what's your problem?" Tyson took him by the shoulders.

"I-I just-" Rei heard cars from far-aways, footsteps coming closer. "We have to get inside, Ryuji!" Rei shouted as he attempted to climb up the tree to get him. Tyson held him down, noticing the lights, and a loud speaker.

"Hide!" Tyson pulled Rei against his own will, out of the way. Ryuji sensed something was wrong now. He quickly attempted to climb down, hearing an angry voice on the speaker get closer.

"Hey, you!" Ryuji froze right in place, almost halfway down the tree.

"R-" Rei began, but Max cupped his mouth while Tyson held him from running out into the open.

"Stop right there! Don't move our I'll shoot, kid." There was a gun pointed to him. Rei's eyes grew wide.

"Hey, dude you don't know if that's one of them. He could be-"

"They're all supposed to be in school right now…and no child is left alone outside besides those damn third-children." The man didn't take his eye off Ryuji.

"Check the photo list just to make sure." The other man took out a rather big notebook. "Row 24…jet black hair, around...6 or so years old…nope. I only see here teenagers. Looks like we've got one." The man shut the book slowly. They were looking at Ryuji like savage animals, about to catch their prey.

"Okay, son. We know you're not legal. So come toward us."

"N-no!" Ryuji didn't dare look at them, only out of the corner of his eye. He could still escape, right?

"Don't make this any harder than it already is. We have orders to shoot you if you try to run away." Rei could sense the fear in Ryuji's mind, he wouldn't run, would he? (Please don't run, Ryuji, please don't run) Rei thought as he struggled to get free from Tyson's grasp.

"Let me go!" Rei hissed.

"Come on down from there!" They yelled.

"Rei!" Ryuji screamed before jumping down. He ran, he tried to run back to the house.

"Ryuji!" Rei's voice was drowned out by the gun shots. Tears flowed from Rei's eyes as he saw Ryuji fall to the floor, blood splattered on the grass, and on the tree.

"Let's go! One down, and a bloody more thousand to go." The men drove off. Tyson let go of Rei once they were out of sight. Rei dropped down to his knees, watching as Ryuji gasped, trying to breathe. Blood flowed freely as Rei took him into his arms.

"Ryuji?" Rei looked at his younger brother. _(Why? Why did they shoot? They have no heart! He was innocent! Why couldn't it have been me_?)

"Rei…I'm-I'm sorry." Ryuji looked up at the sky, his vision going darker each moment that passed.

"N-no, Ryuji please. You can't die. You just can't." Rei felt a bloody hand reach up to his cheek.

"I should've listened to you, Rei…Promise me you won't feel sad…"

"Ryuji, you have to wait until mom and dad get here, they'll take you to the hospital."

"I-I…Rei, don't leave me…" His body shook for a moment, then felt heavier all of the sudden.

"Ryuji?" Rei's tears dropped onto the dead boy. "Ryuji?"! Rei's voice echoed as he held his brother in his arms. (_No…this has to be a nightmare…it just has to be_…) Max and Tyson looked at each other in shock.

"Rei…we're sorry, we didn't know…" Tyson tried to swallow the knot in his throat.

"Please…leave me alone…I want to be alone." Rei whispered hoarsely.

"But Rei, we-"

"Just go!" Rei's voice broke as he held Ryuji tighter in his arms. Tyson and Max headed inside to their house while Rei looked at the blood that was shed, the blood on his clothes, and on his hands.

"How? How could this have happened? This…" Rei's eyes widened. "This is all my fault…"

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Okay, so what'd you guys think? Don't kill me for…like, having killed poor Ryuji. The end of this fic is near, but there is a sequel which I plan to start soon…after I finish this. So what'll happen after Rei's parents get home? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you review and tell me what you thought:)


End file.
